


My Love, It Is A Relief

by gay_babies_in_space



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, spoilers for the final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_babies_in_space/pseuds/gay_babies_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relief is almost enough to crush him, and he likes to imagine that it's the relief that pushes down on him, moves him closer to Icarus, pushed their lips closely together. He knows he never would have had the courage to do so otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, It Is A Relief

The relief is almost enough to crush him, and he likes to imagine that it's the relief that pushes down on him, moves him closer to Icarus, pushed their lips closely together. He knows he never would have had the courage to do so otherwise.

Seeing Icarus fall, hearing the crash and _thump_ as Icarus hit the floor - it makes him feel sick and he forces the thoughts away as he realises that he's kissing Icarus, he's kissing Icarus, and Icarus is kissing back and had this been under different circumstances it would have been perfect. If there's one thing Pythagoras has learnt since Jason dropped into his life, however, it is that love is the most important thing, and times and settings make no difference. He would love Icarus in the future as much as he has loved him since the day they met, as much as he has for what feels like eternity. And when their lips meet for the first time, after so many _almosts_ , after so many _regrets_ , the chaos around them fades out, and all he can hear is Icarus breathing, all he can feel is Icarus' chest moving, his lips pushing gently against Pythagoras'. Yes, he's battered and bruised and Icarus just dropped out of the sky and is wearing _wings_ and was willing to risk his own life to save those of Pythagoras and his friends - yes, it's all rather a mess, really, but it's still perfect - because it's them, because it's been so many nights of  _hoping_ and praying to any god that will hear him, and now he finally has Icarus.

He finally has love.

The tears in his eyes - so soon out of fear and grief - are now of happiness and love. They have a long way to go, and many more battles to fight, but in that one short kiss there is a promise of love, of loyalty, of forgiveness and redemption and more and _forever_.

He has never considered himself to be a romantic, but as he pulls Icarus to his feet and he places another small, lingering kiss on Pythagoras' lips before running after Hercules, he catches himself thinking that this love, _their love_ , will be written in the stars, retold in legends and myths for years to come. Everyone will know of the love they have shared, continue to share, and will share forevermore.

It is a silly and romantic thought, completely illogical. But when Icarus comes back to drag Pythagoras away from the spot in which he had been standing frozen, gripping his hand tightly all the way out of the city, Pythagoras finds that he doesn't much care.

After all, if there is another thing that Pythagoras has learnt recently, it is that everyone is a fool when they are in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I watched the final episode of Atlantis and started this literally straight away. It's very short, I know.  
> I was (surprisingly) happy with the way they handled my babies' relationship, so kudos to them for that.  
> Join me, young poppadoms, in cursing the BBC and living in a constant state of denial about the fact that they have cancelled this brilliant, brilliant show.
> 
>  
> 
> comments are appreciated - you can find my on my tumblr ourcaptainhomo - come give me a shout


End file.
